Michael Bowen
Michael Bowen (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Forbidden WorldForbidden World (1982)(1982)' ''(Mutant) ''[''Jimmy Swift]: I can't remember the details of his death, but I seem to recall that everybody in the movie died (except for Jesse Vint and Dawn Dunlap). *Night of the Comet (1984)' [Larry]: Bludgeoned to death with a wrench by Alex Brown. (Thanks to Alex) *''Mortal Passions (1989)'' [Berke]: Dies, though I don't know the circumstances. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Godfather Part III (1990)'' [Mask #2]: Shot to death, along with Rick Aviles, by Andy Garcia, after Rick and Michael attack Andy and Bridget Fonda in Andy's apartment. (Thanks to Robert) *''Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)'' [Fletch]: Shot in the chest by Gilbert R. Hill. (Thanks to Corey) *''True CrimeTrue Crime (1996)(1996)' ''(Dangerous Kiss; True Detective) ''[''Earl Parkins]: Hanged (off-screen) by Kevin Dillon; his body is shown afterwards when Alicia Silverstone discovers him. (Thanks to Drew) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003)'' [Buck]: Skull fractured and slashed/sliced when achilles tendon when Uma Thurman slams the door on his head in her hospital room. (Thanks to Tal and Germboygel) *Walking Tall (2004)' [''Sheriff Stan Watkins]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Dwayne Johnson. (Thanks to Michael) *''Autopsy'' (2008) [Travis]: Head bashed in with an oxygen tank by Jessica Lowndes in the operating room. *''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever'' (2009) [Principal Sinclair]: Shot in the head by soldiers when they storm the school to contain the outbreak. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Last House on the Left (2009)'' [Morton]: Neck snapped when Garret Dillahunt pulls his head through the window of the police car and pushes his head down. (Thanks to Nolan) *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [Tracker]: Shot to death, along with the other trackers (played by Tom Savini, Robert Carradine, James Parks, Jake Garber, Ted Neeley and Zoe Bell), by Jamie Foxx after Jamie bursts into the trackers' cabin. (Thanks to Tommy, Matthew, Arben, Tim, and ND) *''All Cheerleaders Die (2013)'' [Larry]: Bitten and drained of blood by Brooke Butler, Amanda Grace Cooper, Reanin Johannink, and Caitlin Stasey, as Sianoa Smit-McPhee looks on in fascination. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Surekill (2001)'' [Dwight Cooper]: Shot to death by brother (Patrick Kilpatrick). *''Lost: Not in Portland (2007)'' [Danny Pickett]: Shot twice in the chest by Elizabeth Mitchell, while Michael is trying to kill Josh Holloway and Evangeline Lilly. (Thanks to PortsGuy, Brian and Matt) *''Revolution: The Plague Dogs (2012)[''Ray Kinsey]: Stabbed in the chest with a crossbow bolt by J.D. Pardo at the end of a fight/struggle with J.D. and Billy Burke. *''Breaking Bad: Felina (2013)'' [Jack Welker]: Shot in the head by Bryan Cranston, while he is attempting to convince Bryan to spare him, on top of having been shot several times in the stomach by Cranston's automatic weapon. *''Gotham: This Ball of Mud and Meanness (2016)'' [Patrick "Matches" Malone]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head with the gun David Mazouz left behind in the apartment after he couldn't bring himself to kill Michael; we only hear the gunshot from David and Ben McKenzie's perspective out in the hall. His body is shown soon after when Ben enters the apartment. Noteworthy Connections *Son of Michael Bowen (artist) and Sonia Sorel. *Half-brother of Keith Carradine and Robert Carradine. Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Bowen, Michael Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Blondes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:DC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a Gotham series Category:Comedy Stars Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:TriStar Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Death scenes by wrench Category:Death scenes by oxygen tank Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Athletes Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in a Donal Logue Movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by head shots Category:Nudity Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:People who died in a Django film Category:Gotham cast members Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Actors who died in Zoë Bell Movies Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Death scenes by execution Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in James Remar Movies Category:Actors who died in Ti West Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by skull fracture Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors With Over 300 Role In Films Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by burst Category:Buddhist Category:Deaths in the Gotham universe Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by chestshots Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Fox Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:People who died in a Cabin Fever film Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:People of Danish descent Category:People of Russian-Jewish descent Category:People of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Deaths in the WWE universe Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:People who died in Beverly Hills Cop Films Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Batman cast members Category:Lost cast members